Through Fred's Eyes
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: The story of Fred's death in the movie 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part Two'. "A Weasley, eh? Not every day I get to kill one of you lot. I'm going to enjoy this."


**A/N: Welcome to 'Through Fred's Eyes'. I got inspiration for this story after seeing the new Harry Potter movie, Deathly Hallows Part Two, when I noticed that, when they showed Fred dying, he doesn't die right away. He didn't just get hit with**_** Avada Kedavra**_**, and a wall didn't just explode on him. So this is my take on how Fred died in the movie. **

**I would like to give a huge shout-out to TeamGredAndForge for helping me out with this story and being my beta. She has written lots of amazing Harry Potter stories, so please feel free to check them out! I owe her a huge thanks :)**

**Please enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; neither the book nor the movie.**

* * *

><p>The battle had gone from bad to worse.<p>

There were curses flying everywhere, seeming to narrowly miss both Percy and I on several occasions. Every second more people from both sides were falling, dead. Screams, explosions, and my heart racing were the only things I could hear. Percy, Death Eaters, spells flying through the air, and dust was all I could see. Staying alive was the only thing I could think about. And George.

I hadn't seen him since we were up by the Astronomy Tower right before the battle began; when he asked if I was 'ok'. I told him I was, but the truth was, I really wasn't 'ok' at all. George was on the other side of the castle right now with Dad, guarding the other secret passages. I didn't like being apart during a battle as bloody as this. I didn't like not knowing if he was alright or not. I didn't like this terrible feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. And I certainly didn't like knowing that every curse that flew by could have easily hit me if I wasn't careful enough, and could have easily hit George, as well.

I was too busy fighting off a large group of Death Eaters to notice that Percy and I were being separated, being pushed back in opposite directions. And when the three Death Eaters who were on me finally fell, I took a quick second to look around. My heart dropped into my stomach. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Just after he had made a joke for the first time since we were kids. Just after he had laughed with me for the first time since forever. I had just forgiven him; I sure as hell couldn't leave him now!

I glanced around, squinting through the thick clouds of dust that were floating through the air. There were very few people around here; the Death Eaters must have driven me to a less occupied space. In fact, there were barely any curses flying through the air here, threatening to kill me in an instant. Part of me wanted to stay here and rest, heal my wounds, but I needed to get back to Percy, or at least find _someone _I knew; _anyone._ I just needed to know that the people I actually cared about were still safe. Including George.

Deciding I would double back to where I was before, I turned to run down a partially destroyed corridor. But before I could take three steps, out of nowhere, someone screamed, "_Expulso!"_

I was suddenly thrown through the air as the wall behind me exploded, hit by the spell a Death Eater had sent at me. I landed hard against the opposite wall and slid down it painfully until I was leaning against it. The back of my head was bleeding and my back was bruised. But I pushed the pain aside and made a grab for my wand, ready to face whoever had decided to mess with an angry Weasley Twin. In front of me stood a tall man with dark hair and an evil looking face, wearing usual Death Eater attire and smiling down at me evilly.

I raised my wand. "_Stupif-"_

_ "Expelliarmus!" _

My wand flew out of my hand as the man caught it. I was surprised; why didn't he just kill me? He didn't need to disarm me first; he could have easily hit me with the final spell, and I'd be dead in an instant. Maybe he liked his victims to feel completely helpless before he brutally murdered them; because that's sure as hell what I felt like. But I couldn't give up. I would go down fighting; tackle him and take my wand back, kick him in the face, kill him with my bare hands. He could have hurt George, too, for all I knew.

Before he could cast another spell, I sprang up at him, ready to launch myself into his chest to knock him over. But he was faster, and waved his wand the second I jumped up. A white light shot out of it and hit me square in the leg. At that exact moment a loud _crack_ erupted through the air like a gunshot. Pain suddenly exploded in my leg, and I fell back against the wall, gripping it in agony. Broken.

Now I was really in for it. No wand, no way to move. All I could do was shut my eyes tight and wait for the final blow. _Goodbye, world. Goodbye, George._

But what I expected never came. And no, I didn't get rescued, if that's what you're thinking. There was barely anyone around, and those who were around were busy with problems of their own. Instead, the man standing over me spoke. Who knew Death Eaters actually could actually do that?

"A Weasley, eh? Not every day I get to kill one of you lot."

"It's not everyday I get to lay my eyes on someone as ugly as you, mate, so I guess it's a first for both of us," I somehow managed to say through the agonizing pain in my leg, baring my teeth at him. If only I had my wand…

"You've put a lot of trouble our way. I'm going to enjoy this."

Before I could come up with another witty response, the man pointed his wand right at me, and yelled a spell less desirable than 'Avada Kedavra' itself. _"Crucio!"_

I had only felt the power of the Cruciatus curse once before. It was last year, when George and I were trying to invent a cloak that could repel the Unforgivable Curses, after many, many requests for them at the shop. It had never been done before; it wasn't supposed to be possible. But George and I had defied the impossible before, so we foolishly thought we could do it again. We had done countless research, and, after a while, had finally come up with a product that we thought might be able to repel the Cruciatus curse. Of course, we needed a test subject; a human one, at that. I volunteered. George said no. George said absolutely not. But the fact that we needed someone to test it on was impossible to ignore. And eventually, I finally got George to hit me, after we swore we wouldn't tell a soul we did it, in fear of ending up in Azkaban. It clearly wasn't a demonstration of the curse to its full power, since George wasn't at all willing to do it, but it was enough. The cloak failed. I think George must have apologized a million times over before I finally convinced him I was fine. But it still hurt a lot.

The pain I had felt before was nothing compared to what I was now feeling. I felt like someone was driving a million hot knives into my body. I felt like everything was on fire. I felt like someone was taking every internal thing I had in my body; bones, organs, whatever, and twisting them until they broke. I wish I could say I didn't scream. I wish I could say I didn't make a sound. I wish I could say I didn't give him the satisfaction.

I screamed until my throat was sore.

_"Crucio!"_

I didn't even get a break between the curses, and I screamed and writhed and shook and sobbed until it finally stopped, and I slumped against the wall again, breathing heavily.

There was a dull sound, a voice, which sounded as if it was coming from the back of my head. I was too weak to make out the words; but I knew who it must be: Voldemort. Probably making another "announcement", just as he had made in the Great Hall before the battle began. I guessed that's why the Death Eater had stopped; to listen to the message his master was transmitting.

Soon the voice stopped, and all was quiet. I wished I knew what he said, but I was still in excruciating pain. Panting heavily, I squirmed against the wall, trying to rid myself of the terrible pain in my leg and my back and my head and just about everywhere else, but to no avail. The Death Eater was staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, as if surprised by what his master had said. Then he turned back to me.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but I must be off," he said, smiling evilly down at me. I couldn't say anything in reply. "It was nice meeting you."

And I knew this was it. I was done. I had fought well. I would like to say that I somehow helped in this battle, that I somehow gave our side a higher chance of winning. I wanted to say I made a difference. I hoped I did.

_ Good luck, everybody._

The man was raising his wand.

_Goodbye, everyone. Don't miss me too much._

He pointed it at my chest.

_I'm sorry, George._

"_Avada-"_

_ Don't forget me; I died a hero!_

_ "Kedavra!"_

I shut my eyes tight. And I smiled. There was no better way to die.

* * *

><p>Unlike Fred, Percy didn't notice they had been separated until right after Voldemort had called the Death Eater's off for a short amount of time. He looked around, scanning the area, and saw that Fred was nowhere to be found. Panicked, he next scanned the ground, praying that Fred would not be found among the bodies on the floor. Percy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't find him lying there, but knew he shouldn't be so relieved yet. More nervous than ever, he set out to find his brother.<p>

_He could already be at the Great Hall, or he could be looking for me,_ Percy reminded himself, trying so hard to stay positive.

But as he rounded another corner into a more deserted yet more destroyed part of the corridors, he froze.

A Death Eater who Percy didn't recognize was standing over a body that was slumped against the wall. The body had flaming, messy red hair. And freckles. And two ears.

Fred.

And he was _smiling._

Percy didn't think. He just acted on instict. He pointed his wand at the man who had murdered his brother and yelled, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The man fell before he knew what hit him.

Not even caring that he just murdered someone, Percy ran over to the dead body of his little brother. And he kneeled down. And he wrapped his arms around him. And he cried.

It was a cruel world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! If you did, please review! And even if you didn't like it, review anyways and tell me what I could improve on! I accept and welcome anonymous reviews, as well, as long as you solemnly swear you will not use your power of no identity for evil ;)**

** Thanks so much for reading! I take requests, if anyone's interested :)**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
